


Gaia Log: 12 Jan 2065

by bellowbacks



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gaia Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: “GAIA?” she said. The light grew brighter.“Elisabet,” GAIA’s voice said. Elisabet found herself smiling despite herself.“How are you?” she asked. She picked up the cup that was sitting on her desk and took a sip of her water.“I am just the same, Elisabet. How are you?” GAIA asked. Elisabet was quiet for a moment before speaking.“I’m nostalgic,” she began. GAIA didn’t reply immediately. “Can I tell you a story?”





	Gaia Log: 12 Jan 2065

Elisabet walked in to her office, her socked feet making soft scuffling noises against the hard tile floor. GAIA’s podium on her desk was glowing and humming softly. The blue light felt like home.

She sat down in her desk chair, adjusted her t-shirt, and then spoke. 

“GAIA?” she said. The light grew brighter. 

“Elisabet,” GAIA’s voice said. Elisabet found herself smiling despite herself.

“How are you?” she asked. She picked up the cup that was sitting on her desk and took a sip of her water.

“I am just the same, Elisabet. How are you?” GAIA asked. Elisabet was quiet for a moment before speaking.

“I’m nostalgic,” she began. GAIA didn’t reply immediately. “Can I tell you a story?” 

“Of course,” GAIA responded. Elisabet took another sip of water.

“Right after I got my doctorate, I… Started to realize that I had never been in a relationship. I was only 20 at the time, so it wasn’t too abnormal, but…” she said. She tapped her foot a few times before continuing. “I had spent all of my free time since I was old enough to think working towards my future, thinking about where I was going, and then suddenly, there I was.”

“Query: Where were you?” GAIA asked. Her voice was quieter than it had been before. 

“I was where I had always pictured myself. I had a job, I had my degrees, and I was doing what I had always wanted to,” Elisabet said with a shrug. “I had free time for the first time in years, and I had no idea what to do with myself besides work. I had never been in a relationship, and I wasn’t even sure what I would even look for in one, or how to go about finding people to date.”

Elisabet paused and took a sip of her water. It felt good to wet her mouth. Refreshing. 

“I met Samina fairly quick after that. I had thought about dating briefly, but my urge to work won out. After I met her though, I started to realize what everybody was on about all the time,” she said with a laugh. “She was incredible. She knew so much and had done so much, much more than I had done while being essentially confined to America for my work, and I wanted nothing more than to get to know her.”

“Query: You’re speaking of Samina Ebadji, the ALPHA of my APOLLO subsection, correct?” GAIA said. Elisabet nodded. 

“Yes, that Samina. And before you say anything, that wasn’t why I picked her. Sure, she’s beautiful and we may have dated briefly back in the day, but she’s a genius. She was the perfect choice for APOLLO.” Elisabet felt defensive. She knew she didn’t have to be, but she still felt it and she knew it was bleeding into her tone.

“I trust you, Elisabet. You have made nothing but intelligent choices since my conception,” GAIA said. Elisabet’s walls crumbled and she leaned against the armrest of her desk chair. 

“Thank you, GAIA,” she said, “Where was I, in the story?”

“I believe you were about to tell me how you and Ms. Ebadji were in a relationship for a period of a few months when you were working on the first variation of me,” GAIA said. Her tone was even, as always.

Elisabet laughed. “Well, you obviously already know the story, so why should I even continue?” she asked and put her tired face in her hands. 

“I enjoy listening to you speak, Elisabet,” GAIA said. Elisabet felt a deep sadness settle itself down in her chest. It was the same one that settled itself every time she remembered that GAIA was an AI, an AI of her own creation who probably views Elisabet as a mother more than anything else. 

“Thanks, GAIA,” she whispered. “You’re a good listener.”

“I am glad I can help,” GAIA said. “It is past 0200.”

“Thank you, I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight, GAIA,” Elisabet said after taking a deep breath. She stood up and waved her hand over GAIA’s pedestal to turn off the light. It was purely cosmetic. GAIA could hear anything Elisabet said at any time, so that she could help and learn. 

“Goodnight, Elisabet. Sleep well,” GAIA said, and then the light faded entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! 
> 
> all i have thought abt in the last like week is elisabet sobeck i love her!!! i love her
> 
> im on twitter @lesbianelisabet (its true) feel free to talk to me about horizon zero dawn i have a lot to say  
> also lmk if any of the lore is goofed im still new i just finished hzd last week


End file.
